1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical or dental-medical handpiece.
2. Description of Related Technology
A handpiece is described for example in DE 28 02 325 C2. In the case of this known handpiece, having an elongate grip part or shaft in the form of a so-called angled piece, the handpiece consists of a rearward handpiece section and a forward handpiece section which with regard to the rearward handpiece section is arranged at an angle. The handpiece sections are connected with one another by means of a plug-in coupling having a plug-in pin projecting from the rearward handpiece section and a plug-in recess opening out at the rearward end of the forward handpiece section and receiving the plug-in pin, and are axially fixed to one another by means of a latching device. The plug-in pin has a plug-in pin base on which a ring sleeve is fixedly placed, from which there project two rigid latching arms lying diametrically opposite one another, which in their free end regions have in each case on their inside a latching calotte. The forward handpiece section is pushed, with its plug-in recess, onto the ring sleeve and it has in the base region of the plug-in recess two spring arms, arranged diametrically opposite one another, extending rearwardly, having latching noses which are latched into the calotte recesses. An inner sleeve extends coaxially through the plug-in coupling, in which sleeve a drive shaft section is rotatably mounted, and which is pressed into the sleeve-shaped plug-in pin base and is thus axially fixed to the plug-in base.
There is described in DE 34 33 877 C1 a handpiece having an angle-shaped grip part the forward, angled grip part limb of which consists of a rearward and a forward handpiece section, of which the rearward handpiece section has a plug-in recess open to the fore, into which the forward handpiece section can be inserted with a rearwardly projecting plug-in pin and can be axially locked by means of a locking device. The locking device has a latching ball arranged in the wall of the plug-in recess, which through a turning of a rotary sleeve rotatably mounted on the rearward handpiece section is urged into a latch recess in the plug-in pin and through this axially fixes the plug-in pin and thus also the entire forward handpiece section. For release, the rotary sleeve is to be rotated against the force of a return spring in the other circumferential direction, through which the latch ball is released and the forward handpiece section with the plug-in pin can be drawn out of the rearward handpiece section.